The Perfect Plan
by Esha26
Summary: CID believes no crime can be perfect but what about a plan made by the two senior inspectors of CID itself. ? Find out in my new story of Daya vs Abhi ? ;)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

 **A/N:- anyone missed me? Lol. I am back I guess. So bacchi padhai and tuition mei busy hai. Yeh ek story kuch din pehle likhna start kiya tha but never got the time to publish. So here it is published but haa please read at your own risk coz I cannot guarantee that I would be giving regular updates once my school and classes begin.**

 **So anyways enjoy this short update. Wink!**

Abhijeet and Daya enter the bureau.

Daya:- boss tumhe lagta hai woh banda akele itna sab kar sakta hai?

Abhijeet:- nahi daya aisa ho hi nahi sakta. Uske peeche zaroor kisi aur ka haath hai.

Daya: yaar tum ACP sir se baat karo na firse. Agar asli mastermind nahi pakda gaya toh nahi chalega. Tab toh CID pe khatra rahega hi na. asli mujrim ko pakadna hai ki nahi?

Abhijeet: yaar baat ki maine ACP sir se. Tumhare saamne hi toh baat ki na kal. Sir nahi sunne waale hain.

Daya: sir ko toh bas usey IB officers ke haath saup dena hai.

Abhijeet:- is case pe toh jaise sir ko humpe bharosa hi nahi raha. Sir ko lagta hai ki hum zyaada violent ho rahe hain aur jaise usey jaan se hi maar denge.

Daya:- waise agar mera bas chale toh chorunga nahi mai usey. Jis tarah se usne baat ki thi mujhse arrest hote waqt. Muh tod ke rakh deta. Meri family ke bare mei bolne waala who kaun hota hai.

Abhijeet;- gussa toh mujhe bhi uspe bahut aa raha hai Daya. Uski himmat kaise hui Tarika ko kidnap karke usey torture karne ki? Chorta toh mai bhi nahi usey. Par faisla karna kanoon ka kaam hai. Hum kuch nahi kar sakte.

Daya:- Boss uske bahut connections hain. Jaise taise karke chut jayega who jail se. mai toh kehta hu aise logon ko toh encounter mei hi..

Abhijeet:- Hmm hmm aur kuch nahi toh case ko IB officers ko dene ki kya zaroorat hai? Hum atleast uss se ache se pooch teach toh kar le. Uske baad usey jise handover karna hai karenge.

Daya:- wohi toh. Par ACP sir sunenge tab toh.

Abhijeet: ek toh who DCP chitrole usne toh bas hume hi mujrim bana diya tha kal ke interrogation ke baad.

Daya:- haan saara drama uss Jayesh ne kiya aur ilzaam hum dono pe.

Abhijeet:- Iss baar toh ACP sir ko bhi bharosa nahi hai humpe.

Daya:- boss ek idea hai? Bolu?

Abhijeet:- kya hai?

Daya:- abhi ACP sir ko aane mei 3 ghante hain. Baaki team bhi pune gayi hui hai who doosre case ke silsile mei. Umm mai soch raha tha ki abhi iss 3 ghante ka faida uthaya jaaye. Pata lagane ki koshish karte hain mastermind kaun tha.

Abhijeet smirked:- Hmm hmm interrogation specialist ji. Chaliye.

Daya:- aaj ruk bacchu jayesh. Tere boss ka naam ugalwa ke rahenge.

 **A/N:- short update I know. Thoda comments reviews bhejo thoda encourage hone do author ko. Aage ke update mei Jayesh kaun hai and abhi-daya ko uss se kya problem hai bata dungi. Sabr karo readers! Sabr ka fal meeethaa hota hai.**

 **Take care god bless you all**

 **Your besttt friend**

 **Esha26**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:- Areyy Wahh ekdum na "welcome back home waali feeling aa rahi hai." Coz beech mei exams and all mei busy the then I joined a couple of more story writing sites coz mujhe humesha fanfiction nahi likhna hota na kabhi kabhi original story bhi hoti hai. But wahan pe na reviews nahi milte by god! Yahan itne dino baad wapas aayi and itne kam time mei itnee reviews. Thank youuuuuu all. Chalo update for you.**

" **Chapter update dedicated to** **LOVE DUO ND CRAZY FOR ABHIRIKA and all my reviewers of course but mostly to the person whose name I have mentioned for the lovely and long review hehe Thanks!"**

Daya and Abhijeet entered the interrogation room. Their "mujrim" Jayesh was sitting there with that evil smirk on his face.

Jayesh:- Aa gaye firse dono? Ek baar Dcp se naukri jaane waali dhamki se tassalli nahi mili kya? Kyu paga lene aa jate ho yaar mujhse baar baar?

Daya:- tujh jaison ko achi tarah se jante hain. Tu na humara kuch bigaad nahi sakta. Woh kahawat toh suni haina tumne Garajne waale badal baraste nahi hain hmm?

Abhijeet:- Yaad hai na? kaise dhamki di thi tune? (mimicking him) Cid ko barbaad kar denge.

Daya:- Par teri dhamki aur tera plan teri ankhon se saamne flop pada hua haina?!

Jayesh:- Hmm. Toh matlab uss buddhe ACP Pradyuman ki tarah tum logon ne bhi maan liya ki mai hi iss plan ka boss hu? Matlab yeh CID mei bhi kaise kaise logon ko rakh lete hain aajkal. (laughing) Humare boss hain aur zinda hain.

Abhijeet:- Pehli baat toh Acp sir ka naam na le apni gandi zaban se.

Daya:- aur doosri baat! CID mei jaise bhi log hai na tujh jaise chote mote criminal ko handle karne ke liye kaafi hain. Samjha!

Jayesh:- Ohohohooo. Yaad hai? Last time interrogation karte waqt kitni buri tarah fase the?

Abhijeet:- Woh islliye kyunki tune zyaada style maar di thi. Humne toh tujhe haath bhi nahi lagaya tu khud dewaaron mei ja ja ke sir thok wok ke haath pair tudwa ke humare sir daal diya ilzaam.

Daya:- par aaj. Bureau mein na ACP sir hai na DCP na koi aur. Bas hum teeno. Toh cid ko barbaad karne ki dhamki ki aur saath mei uss din humpe jhootha ilzaam lagane ka dono ka hisaab barabar kar lete hain.

Jayesh:- yeh achi baat nahi hai yaar. Matlb tum do ho mai ek hu. Ek toh bandh ke rakha hai upar se badla lena hai. Yeh acha nahi hai.

Abhijeet:- dekh tujhse chit chat karne nahi aaye hain. Seedhe tarah bata de tera boss kaun h?

Jayesh:- Hai koi tum dono se zyaada shatir aur abhi tum sabke marne ki planning kar raha hai.

Daya: aise nahi maanega na tu? Akhri baar pyar se pooch rahe hain. Tera boss kaun hai? Kya plan hai uska?

Jayesh:- Nahi batauga! Kya kar lega.

Daya:- dekh tere gang waale tera boss yeh job hi hai na isey toh hum ek na ek din pakad hi lenge. Tu abhi ugal dega toh ismei teri hi bhalai hai hum teri saza kam karwa denge.

Jayesh:- Ahaa! Tu aur pata lagayega?! Waah waah. Apne khud ke bare mei aajtak pata laga paya hai? Kaun hai tu ? tere maa baap kaun hai? Apne ateet ke bare mei kuch pata nahi. Aur humare boss ke bare mei pata lagayega. Aa jate hain sadak pe se uthke anaath CID officer banne.

Daya:- Teri toh mai.

Abhijeet stops him.

Abhijeet:- Daya bhadkane ki koshish kar raha hai yeh tumhe. Josh mei aake hosh mat kho baithna. Please control.

Abhijeet:- Dekho Jayesh. Bata do akhri mauka hai. Humare pass aur bhi tareeke hain ugalwane ke.

Jayesh: aazma ke dekh lo.

Abhijeet:- daya jao bhi isey apni dawai pilao aise muh nahi kholega yeh.

Daya slapped him.

Jayesh: uffo tum cid waalon ka yeh acha nahi lagta mujhe maara peeti. Abhijeet babu interrogation ke liye apni uss doctor kya naam tha uska haan! Tarika ko bhej do na woh badi pyaari hai. Usse interrogate hone mei maza bhi ayega.

Abhijeet:- Tarika ka naam bhi liya na ekbaar firse toh jaan le lunga teri. Samjha!

The interrogation continued. They had their video camera (handicam) placed on the stand to record the events. This was the mistake they had done earlier. They did not place the camera inside because of which Jayesh had hit himself and put all the blame on duo and Dcp became infuriated and insisted ACP to suspend them. ACP supported them but somehow he had the feeling that they were growing more violent. Abhijeet due to the fact that he had kidnapped tarika, tortured her and always passed comments about her which made him furious. Daya because he always kept pushing him and asking him stuffs about his family and past and taunting that he was an orphan. So he decided that he would hand over this case to IB officers.

It was the last 15 minutes before ACP and team arrived and duo were trying their best to get him to speak out the name of his boss before they arrived. Coincidently the video camera's battery was dead and the last 5-6 minutes weren't recorded.

DCP Chitrole was on a surprise visit to the bureau (bad luck!). He headed towards the interrogation room as he heard noises coming from inside.

DCP:- daya abhijeet bahar niklo. Order hai mera

Duo came out.

DCP: kya kar rahe the tum dono ander? Maine mana kiya tha na Jayesh se dur raho dono. Agar cid lockup mei uski maut ho jayegi toh CID ki kitni badnaami hogi pata hai?!

Abhijeet:- sir humne aapko samjhaya tha na. humne usey nahi mara tha utna. Video camera nahi lagaya tha bas itni si galti ho gayi thi. Usne khud apni yeh haalat banake poora ilzaam humpe daal diya tha.

Daya: haan sir. Aur isbaar humne video camera lagaya tha. Aap poori footage dekh sakte hain.

Abhijeet:- hum toh bas chah rahe the ki woh apne boss ka naam ugal de.

DCP;- boss boss kya laga rakha hai. Usne khud kabool kiya hai ki woh sab kuch karwa raha tha. Fir kahe ka boss kyu boss.

ACP enters along with the team.

ACP:- kya hua kyu shor macha rahe ho? Sir aap yahan?

DCP:- haan! Tum toh team leke chal diye. Tumhare inn dono cid officers ki harkat dekhne mujhe aana hi pada na.

Daya:- sir usne khud confess kiya hai video camera mei footage mei hai ki uska ek boss hai. Woh naam nahi bata raha.

ACP:- (angry) tum dono ne firse haath lagaya usey. Maine mana kiya tha na?

Abhijeet:- sir aap dekh toh lijiye ek baar.

ACP DCP and duo enter the room. Jayesh was lying there unconscious inside.

DCP:- yeh kya hai? Maar diya iss bichare ko?

Abhijeet:- nahi sir yeh natak kar raha hai. (shaking him) uth ee drama band kar uth.

ACP:- daya! Abhijeet!

Daya:- sir aap humari baat pe bharosa kijiye. (showing the video on the camcorder) dekhiye aap khud hi…

Meanwhile Jayesh was sent to the forensic lab for tests.

The video was played and they heard every attempt of Jayesh to make daya and abhijeet angry by his comments and also the fact that he had a boss.

DCP:- ek minute ek minute. Yeh recording to sirf 7:20 tak ki hai. Mai jab 7:25 mei aaya tab bhi toh um log uske saath ander interrogation mei the. 5 minute ki footage kidhar hai?

Daya:- sir woh battery khatam ho gayi thi cam ki. Abhi bhi on nahi ho raha tha charge pe laga ke dikha rahe hain video.

DCP;- ohoo toh akhri 5 min ka kaand hai yeh.

Daya:- sir kaisi baat kar rahe hain? 5 min mei hum kya kar lenge kisi ke saath.

Dcp:- mujhe tum dono pe bilkul bharosa nahi hai.

Meanwhile Salunkhe told them that Jayesh had a slow acting poison in his blood. Which might be given to him approx. 24 hours ago due to which he fainted as it started taking effect a few hours ago. But the good news was that he had given him an antidote and he was alive.

Daya:- sir 24 ghante pehle toh arrest hua hai yeh. Uske boss ne hi diya hoga jayesh ko yeh poison jab usey laga ki hum uss tak pahuch jayenge.

Dcp:- kyu 24 ghante pehle tum dono ne toh nahi de diya interrogate karte waqt taaki yeh bol nahi paaye ki tum dono ne iski aisi halat kar di?

Abhijeet:- arey sir aapko humpe zara bhi bharosa nahi hai kya? Hum aisa kyu karenge? Arey…

ACP:- jayesh ko seedha Ib officers ko handover karke aao Sachin Freddy.

Sachin; yes sir.

Daya: sir par… boss uska?

ACP:- iss bare mei koi behas nahi. Boss hai poison hai jo hai. Woh IB waalon ke paas jar aha hai. Mujhe woh cid bureau mei aur nahi chahiye.

Abhijeet:- sir please…

Acp:- its my order.

 **A/N:- thoda lamba hai update so well thode aur lambe wambe reviews plz. Kitne din se itne pyaare pyaare reviews nahi mile. :) So well bade update ki zyaada umeed na karo. Sorry bu busy hoon na high school. And lambe update expect karoge toh 1-2 mahine baad ayega. So chote chote updates dete rahenge time nikal ke.**

 **Rapunzel, DA95, salmazhv, duo's fan, kriti thanks for the review.**

 **Mehul410** **:-** Haha investigation and mystery is my life. And CID ff ho toh sirf love stories nahi chalta na. Investigative toh banta hai yaar. Don't worry updates aate rahenge chote mote har week. Just keep reading and reviewing. Thanks for the review

 **Guest:** **-** don't worry pairing nahi hai. I am not good at pairing stuffs. Investigative on duo only! Thanks for the review

 **Love duo and crazy for abhirika** :- hii there. Bada lamba username hai. Hehe! Well exams ke time pe I wont pe able to update. Baaki hoon yahan don't worry wont be gayab again. And aur jaan na hai toh PM kar lo aur waise don't worry ji. Duniya gol hai milenge kabhi chalte chalte :) Thanks for the review.

 **Sariya :- **Thanks for the welcome. Hanji seems nice to me as well but lol as usual maine poori story soche bina hi likhni start kar di so lets see I wish aap sabko ache se likhke ek achi story de saku. :) Thanks for the review

 **Love duo and purvi :- **Hehe bharosa hai baba but DCP ne duty se nikalwane ki thaan li hai toh ACP ko bachana bhi toh hai Daya aur Abhi ko. Don't worry aage aur clear hoga plot :) Thanks for the precious review

 **GD :- **Hi welcome :) abhi tak interesting hai aage bhi interest barkaraar rakh saku yehi wish hai. Lets see. Aage mujhe bhi pata nahi story kya mod legi. Thanks for the review


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:- Holla! Update for you all. School start ho gaye aur tuition bhi. *sniff sniff* Bas test chalu hone baaki hain. Chalo tab tak Weekly update ka try karungi pakka! Ok haa do baat kehni thi.**

 **Apko kya lagta hai aage kya hoga story mei plz mention that in the review. Iss se badi inspiration as well as twists milte hain. Plz mention that plz plz**

 **If you want something to be added into the story like Mehul410 suggested plz tell me in the reviews or PM. I'll be happy to add your requests afterall story is for you :)**

 **CHAPTER DEDICATED TO "humdard duo and all my sweet reviewers"**

Abhijeet went to meet Tarika the following evening. Her brother opened the door and welcomed him in. He told that she was in her room upstairs.

Abhijeet went upstairs and knocked on the open door.

Abhijeet: Ander aa sakta hu?

Tarika was lying on the bed and watching tv

Tarika: Arey Abhijeet. Aao na ander aao.

She tried to sit up on the bed but it was hard for her due to her wounds and bruises. Abhijeet went in quickly and arranged the pillows and helped her to sit comfortably.

Tarika (smiles) Thanks. Aao baitho

Abhijeet sat beside her.

Abhijeet:- Ab kaisi hai tabiyat?

Tarika: bilkul fit and fine.

Abhijeet: tarika… dikh raha hai kitni fine ho. Doctor ne kya bola?

Tarika: thodi weakness hai. Painkillers le rahi hu. Jo chot lagi hai unhe dressing karwane jaana hai weekly. Aur haath ka jo fracture hai ek mahine tak theek ho jayega. Baaki dawai and rest.

Abhijeet(converned):-umm. abhi bhi bahut dard hai kya?

Tarika; (smiling). nahi baba. thik hu abhi. Doctors ka toh pata hi haina tumhe. Xtra precautions extra dawai. Sab extra extra. Who toh bas formality hai. Relax.

Her brother Tanmay entered the room with coffee and snacks.

Tanmay: Kuch thik nahi hai madam. Heroine ban rahi hai aapke saamne.

Tarika: arey…

Tanmay: aur nahi toh kya (putting the tray on the table) Abhijeet kal se isne do packet painkillers khatam kar diye hain. Abhi firse medical store se kilo kilo bhar leke aaya hu. Aur haath ke fracture se bhi bura haal hai. Kal raat toh maine khana khilaya. Aur kaafi weakness hai. Aaj subah 11 baje jake kisi tarah utha ke breakfast karwaya. Abhi tum aaye ho toh baithi hai jaake. Khane peene ka man nahi hai aur bukhar hai ki utarne ka naam nahi le raha.

Tarika:- Bhaiya bas bhi karo please.

Tanmay:- Kya bas? Abhi tak toh subah se loose motion aur jo 3 baar ulti ki uske bare mei toh bataya nahi. Aur chakkar aa rahe hain jo tumhe uska kya? (looking at abhijeet) Aur batao iss halat mei madam ko kal se duty join krna hai.

Abhijeet: (shocked) Tarika ! itni halat kharab hai? Duty kya hospital mei admit ho jao jaake. Aur bol rahi ho fit and fine. Salunkhe sir ne na shikayat karunga tumhari. Ek mahine ke pehle duty join karne ki sochna bhi mat. Salunkhe sir ko bolke rakhunga ki agar Tarika aaye duty karne toh wapas bhej de tumhe.

Tarika:- Arey abhijeet… nahi aisa nahi hai.

Abhijeet:- Tarika tumhari tabiyat theek nahi hai ek baar thik ho jao fir duty kar lena jitna overtime karna hai nahi rokunga. Abhi rest karo na. Aur aisa kuch financial problem bhi nahi hai ki 1 mahine duty nahi aaogi toh kuch zyaada problem ho jayegi. Please dhyaan rakho na.

Tanmay:- Ab tum hi samjhao isey. Mai neeche hu. Ek presentation pe kaam karna hai so..

He went downstairs.

Tarika: DCP chitrole waala kya matter hai?

Abhijeet:- (surprised) ab yeh DCP kahan se aaya beech mei?

Tarika: Purvi ne bataya mujhe. Kuch bol rahe the who ki tumhe aur Daya ko suspend karenge?

Abhijeet:- Haan uska roz roz ka drama hai. Usey toh bahana chahiye CID mei toofan lane ke liye. Uski tension mat lo. Sab thik hai.

Tarika: Tum bhi please apna dhyaan rakhna. Aur us Jayesh ko interrogate ya jo bhi chor do.

Abhijeet: Meri chinta choro apna dhyaan rakho waise bhi Jayesh ko IB officers ko handover kar diya gaya hai. Chalo mai aata hu aaj Nightshift hai meri time ho raha hai bureau jaane ka.

Tarika:- Take care Abhijeet bye. Time mile toh aate rehna.

Abhijeet: Time nikal lenge. Dhyaan rakho aur kuch bhi zaroorat ho call kar dena mujhe.

Abhijeet got up to go Tarika also tried to get up but ended up hurting herself and wincing due to pain.

Abhijeet: Arey re re leti ho. No formalities. Mai chala jaunga. Dhyaan rakhna.

He went down and met Tanmay.

Tanmay: Ek request kar sakta hu?

Abhijeet; Haan tanmay bolo na kya baat hai?

Tanmay:- Uss Jayesh ke bacche ko chorna mat. Mai police force mei toh hu nahi warna sambhal leta. Par… Mai tumhe kanoon ke dayre se bahar jaake kuch karne nahi keh raha Abhijeet. Usey kadi se kadi saza honi chahiye. Jis tarah usne meri behen ko torture kiya hai na. Maine who video tapes ya koi sabot toh nahi dekhe hai par maine Tarika ko takleef mei dekha hai. Who mujhe batati toh nahi par maine uski aisi halat kabhi nahi dekhi. Wahan se aane ke baad mentally aur physically bahut weak ho gayi hai. Uss Jayesh ke bacche ne bahut rulaya hai meri behen ko usey saza milni hi chahiye.

Abhijeet:- Tum chinta mat karo Tanmay, Saare saboot aur gawah pesh karenge hum court mei. Uske kuch gang members humare liye gawahi dene ko bhi taiyaar hai. Aur phir ACP sir ki car blast karwa ke unki jaan lene ki bhi koshish ki hai usne. Itni asaani se nahi chut payega who. Aur tarika ke saath usne jo kiya hai uski saza zaroor milegi usey. Tum chinta mat karo mai sambhal lunga.

Abhijeet's mind was filled with so many thoughts as he moved out of the house.

Daya was at the workout area in the ground floor of CID. It was basically the gym area with the shooting range adjacent to it. He was very furious about the incidents of the past 24 hours. He hated crime as always but he had rarely found a criminal who was so irritating and annoying to resist. He knew his limitations as a responsible officer. This was the only difference between the interrogation of the police and torture by the criminals. The police law had certain restrictions in the interrogation procedure which one was bound to follow while they criminals did whatever they felt like doing with the victim.

Daya had never found him so helpless tied by the rules and regulation as he did with this Jayesh. For the past 24 hours he had been in CID custody and Daya himself knew how he resisted his temptations to punch him right in the face and break his teeth or change the structure of his face.

Daya's POV

 _Yeh jayesh ka baccha na. Samajh nahi aa raha ki khush hu ki CID bureau se gaya toh ab pakayega nahi aur ya gussa hu ki haath se nikal gaya yeh. Cid bureau mei ghus ke bhi ACP sir ki beizatti kar raha tha Tarika ke bare mei comments pass kar raha tha aur meri family ke peeche toh haath dho ke hi pad gaya tha. Bureau ke lockup mei bhi aise reh raha tha jaise ki who janta hai ki hum uska kuch nahi bigaad payenge._

 _Aur meri family ke bare mei toh iski bolne ki himmat bhi kaise hui._

" **Arey daya. Tum kya pata lagaoge? Apni family ke bare mei pata laga paaye ho jo humare bare mei pata lagaoge? Aa jaate hain pata nahi kahan sadak se uthke CID officer banne. Anath kahi ke"**

Daya's face was red with anger and he was taking all his frustration out on the gym equipment, punching bag and the shooting range.

He recalled how he had given him open challenge in the video footage that he sent to the bureau.

" **Arey senior inspector Daya. Tub hi toh yeh video dekh raha hoga. Haina haina? Tujhe toh bada gussa aa raha hoga! Man mei gaaliyan de raha hoga. Pata hai? Mujhe toh man kar raha hai typical hindi filmo ke villians ki tarah tujhse who dialogue kahu ki ma aka dudh piya hai toh mujhe dhoondh aur aake lad mujhse. Fir mujhe lagta hai ki nah! Iss hero ki toh ma hai hi nahi. Toh yeh dialogue nahi suit karega. Hahahahaha"**

The way daya wanted to break the computer on which the video was played as well as Jayesh's face for saying such a thing.

And the thing which hurt daya the most.

" **Arey ree daya daya daya. Kabhi jaane ki koshish ki hai ki tumhe itna gussa kahan se aata hai? Itna maarte rehte ho yaar criminals ko. Kahin tumhara baap bhi street fighter a aise koi gunda mawali toh nahi tha. Usi se virasat mei mila hai tumhe yeh gussa aur marne ka shauk."**

 _Daya's pov_

 _Kabhi kanoon ke dayre mei rehke khud ko itna bandha hua mehsoos nahi kiya hai. Who jayesh mere saamne mere parivaar ke bare mei aisa waisa jo uske man mei aaye bolta ja raha tha aur mai kuch nahi kar paa raha tha._

 _Aur ek yeh ACP sir ko toh pata nahi hua kya hai. Humpe bharosa nahi hai kya unko zara sa bhi? Aise kaise bhijwa diya usey IB officers ke haathon. Par job hi ho usey saza toh milegi hi. Mai khud bhi apne dost se baat karke dekhta hu. Who bhi IB mei hai kuch pata ho agar usey iss case ke bare mei. Hmm yehi sahi rahega._

At the forensic lab

Salunkhe; Arey Pradyuman yaar tumne uss Jayesh ko IB officers ke yahan kyu bhijwa diya?

ACP:- Bhijwana pada. Cid se who case handle nahi ho pa raha tha.

Salunkhe:- Yeh tum ab mujhe toh sikhao hi mat. cid ite saalon se itne saare cases handle karti aayi hai yeh case kya nahi handle ho raha tha?

ACP:- Arey who chitrole ka order tha mai kya karta yaar.

Salunkhe:- pehle bhi tumne chitrole ke orders ko delay karwaya hai. Isbaar kyu nahi ? Aur daya aur abhijeet ko bhi daat rahe the uss din? Tumhe kya bharosa nahi hai apne officers pe? Tumhe lagta hai who who DCP chitrole jo bol raha tha ki daya abhijeet ne usey injection diya hai zeher ka. Who possible bhi kaise hai?

Acp:- nahi pata yaar.

Salunkhe:- kya nahi pata? Itna toh mai bhi unn dono ko janta hu ki who aisa nahi kar sakte. Tumhe ho kya gaya hai pradyuman?

Acp:- dekh yaar Salunkhe tune nahi notice kiya hoga par maine kiya hai. Daya aur abhijeet bahut violent ho gaye hain iss case mei. Dekha hai tune. Aaj sham se daya workout area ki jis tarah se band baja raha hai. Kal tak saari machine repair karwani padegi. Aur abhijeet abhi abhi aake saare sabot file up karke presentation bana raha hai ki Jayesh ko saza deni hi hai kisi bhi tarah.

Salunkhe:- Yaar utna gussa toh hum sabko hi aa raha hai. Hum tarika ki haal mei mili thi yaad hai ki nahi? Usey dekhke abhijeet toh kya mai bhi gussa ho gaya tha. Aur daya ko who har baar baat baat pe kaise uski family ko leke bol raha hai. Gussa aana swabhavik hai. Uske badle koi bhi rehta toh usey bhi gussa aata na.

ACP:- mai manta hu teri baat. Par dekh ab DCP ko ek mauka chahiye unhe suspend karwane ka aur mai nahi chahta aisa ho. Ek mamooli case ke liye mere dono senior inspector kyu suspend ho bhala? Aur uss jayesh ko samajh gaya hu. Who bas inn dono ko uksana chah raha hai taaki yeh gusse mei aake kuch kar baithi aur CID pe ilzaam lag jaaye aur who chut jaaye. Mai aisa hone nahi dunga. Isliye usey yahan se dur kiya. Aur mai personally unke case ko dekhunga chinta mat karo. Usey saza zaroor hogi.

Salunkhe:- ab mai toh hu bhai forensic department. CID ke incharge tum. Tum hi samjho tumhe kya karna hai.

 **a/n:- Arey shanti shanti. Is chapter mei zyaada kuch nahi tha. But yeh toofan ke pehle ki shanti hai mere dost. Next chapter is gonna be nice. Yeh chap ki bhi importance hai Daya and Abhijeet ka pov of gussa dikhane ke liye jo ki next chapter mei help karega. But the thing is ki next chapter se main investigation hai. Toh thoda sochne toh do. Bina soche story shuru kiya tha na hehehe. Aur next 1-2 week se test start hone ko hai. But don't worry mil jayega update. Tb tak send me lots of reviews :)**

 **Rapunzel** **:-** thanku thanku ji. Investigative reading as well as writing is my fav. Glad you liked my stories hope yeh bhi achi ho. Thanks for the review

 **Salmazhv** **:-** hehe twist toh abhi baaki hai mere dost. Keep reading. Thanks for the review

 **Guest** **:-** As I had promised this wont be an abhirika romance thing but, Tarika had been kidnapped so I had to write scenes and stuff about it. Sorry if you don't like it. But tarika's name will be there even though there aren't really any lovey dovey scenes or something. Thanks for the review anyways

 **Guest** **:-** hehe dedication toh tha but isbaar aapne guest review kyu kiya? And haa duo pet oh sab fida hain ji. Abhijeet pe fida ho chalega chalega. Next story pe bolo toh traika ke badle aapko replace kar du? Wink wink * lekin daya se… ahem! Distance plz *evil smile*. And btw PM ka reply nai kiya? Who bhi kar dena aur review bhi. Thanks for the review

 **Shikha sharma** **:-** Thanks for the review

 **Priya** **:-** Thanks for the review

 **Kritikka** :- arey di suno. Basically there had been a case in which cid team got dhamki then tarika was kidnapped and acp ko bhi marne ki koshish ki gai hai. The boss got arrested and its jayesh. But duo suspects ki boss koi aur hai but proves suggest ki he is all in all. Ab aage ka chal rha h. raha baat aapki story ka toh I am not that gud at writing emotional stuffs plus maine uss time ke epi dekhe nai hai toh daya ko potray karna mushkil ho rha hai. I'll see eksaath do story likhne ka toh dum nahi hai school and tuition ke beech. Iss story ke baad firse try karte hain maybe. Thanks for the review

 **Luv duo and purvi** **:-** Thanks for the review :)

 **Mehul410** **:-** okay request accepted. Aise aage kuch likhne ka try karenge :) Thanks for the review

 **DA95** **:-** Thanks for the review

 **Hamdard duo** **-** haha that was my first ever story "sorry bhai". Chalo Thanks for the review :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:- UPDATE FOR THIS WEEK WITH SOME TWIST ABOUT Jayesh's background.**

 **Chapter dedicated to "Mehul410" and all my sweet reviewers!**

Salunkhe:- Chalo boss ab tumhara decision hai. Mai aata hu Tarika se milke.

ACP:- hmm. Aake batana kaisi tabiyat hai uski.

Salunkhe:-theek hai. Tum apne dhyaan rakho.

ACP:- Mai tab tak IB se hoke aata hu. Uss case ki proceedings ke baare mei thoda discuss karke.

Abhijeet was on his way to IB as well.

Abhijeet:- Jaake pata toh lagau ki case chal kaisa raha hai. Warna thoda mai bhi handle kar lunga uss Jayesh ke bacche ko. Bahut ud raha tha. Ab dekha jaaye.

He reached the IB and headed to the main office building to meet his friend with whom he had contacted so that he could meet jayesh and discuss about the case and everything.

Abhijeet met his friend in his office.

Friend:- Arey Abhijeet aa gaye?

Abhijeet: haan. Woh case ke baare mei thoda discussion wagera kar le?

Friend:- haan sure. Humari bhi help ho jayegi. Infact agar tumne call nahi kiya hota mai khud cid bureau mei call karne waala tha. Woh evidences, video footages wagera sabki zaroorat padegi.

Abhijeet:-haan mai leke aaya hu saare evidences. Court ki kabki date mili?

Friend:- parso ki hai.

Abhijeet:- acha hai. Aur usse aur koi information nikalwa paaye?

Friend:- Nahi yaar. Akal se toh pagal lag raha hai. Aur jaisa tum bata rahe the boss wagera ke baare mei usne ek do baar zikr toh kiya par…

Abhijeet:- par kya? Naam nahi bataya?

Friend:- naam bhi bataya hai par case ka ek alag hi angle saamne aagaya hai.

Abhijeet: kya?

Friend:- umm thoda complicated hai aao mai dikhata hu.

He handed Abhijeet a file.

Friend:- Yeh uske past ki history. Yeh Jayesh ek serial killer reh chuka hai. Ya aisa keh sakte ki psycho killer tha.

Abhijeet:- humne records pe search kiya hume toh mila nahi yeh?

Friend:- haan uss waqt yeh Jay naam se tha aur isne fir plastic surgery ki madad se apna chehra wagera badal daala tha aur nayi identity se naye sire se zindagi ji raha hai.

Abhijeet:- Jay… naam suna hua lag raha hai.

Friend:- kyu nahi. 6 saal pehle CID ne hi arrest kiya tha isey. Yaad hai?

Abhijeet:- kahin tum usi Jay ki baat toh nahi kar rahe ho jo apne bhai ki maut ke baad pagal ho gaya tha aur serial killer banke saare ladkiyon ka kidnap aur torture karta tha... Aur fir usey court ki orders par asylum mei rakha gaya tha par woh wahan se bhaag gaya….

Friend: han wohi Jay. Tumhe toh yaad hogi case history

" _Jay ke papa jiske ghar pe naukar ka kaam karte the us ghar ke malik ke bete ka naam Rajesh tha. Jab jay ke papa ki achanak death ho gayi toh Rajesh ke pita yaani ss ghar ke malik ne dono bachon ko apna kar ke paala. Dono bhai jaise bade hue. Lekin kahin na kahin ek feeling thi. Rajesh ko pata tha ki woh uska bhai nahi balki naukar ka beta hai toh woh usey waise hi treat karta tha. Aur Jay ke dil mei rajesh ke liye ek ehsaan ek malik ki izzat thi aur rajesh ko woh apna bada bhai bhi manta tha so woh humesha uske neeche hi raha uske orders maan na wagera wagera._

 _Fir rajesh ki shaadi hui aur uski biwi ne uske paison ke liye uska khoon kiya tha. Tab se Jayesh ek psycho killer bana hua hai aur women trafficking aur ladkiyon ko kidnap aur torture karta hai._

 _Jab Jayesh arrest hua tab bhi usne kaha ki usey yeh sab karne ko Rajesh kehta hai jab ki uska bhai mar chuka tha. Doctors ne report diya ki woh mentally instable hai apne bade bhai urf malik ke death se aur isliye yeh sab. Fir Jayesh ko mental hospital mei rakha gaya tha kai saal. Ek din achanak woh lapata ho gaya. Kuch din tak uski talash hui. Fir uske ghar pe aag lagne ki news thi aur saath hi ek poori tarah se jali hui body bhi mili. Jitni thodi bahut identification ho saki uske hisaab se sabne usey Jayesh hi maana aur case close ho gaya."_

Abhijeet:- oh! Toh iska matlab woh jo apne boss ke baare me bol raha hai woh sab uske dimaag ka weham hai? Yaani wohi hai yeh sabke peeche?

Friend:- mujhe toh aisa hi lag raha hai. Aur jahan tak humare team ki soch hai, kyunki woh hospital se bhaaga tha uska ilaaj poora nahi hua hai aur woh abhi bhi mentally instable hai. Isliye yeh sab.

Abhijeet:- par isbaar woh ladkiyon ke peeche nahi, poori CID team ke peeche tha. Usne poore hosho awaaz mei hume dhamki di hai humpe attacks karwaaye.

Friend:- maybe! CID ne usey arrest kiya isliye ab uska gussa CID aur ladkiyon dono pe ho. Isliye aisa.?

Abhijeet:- aisa nahi ho sakta hai. Woh poori tarah se thik hai. Koi pagal admi iss tarah se planninng kaise kar sakta hai?

Friend:- ab tumhare kehne se thodi man sakte hain. Court saboot maangti hai. Lets see hum doctors se baat karke dekhenge.

Abhijeet:- mai mil sakta hu Jayesh/ Jay jo bhi uska naam hai usse?

Friend:- sure. Aao mere saath. Usko special cell mei rakha hai wahan.

Abhijeet was going with his friend towards the special cell when he collided with someone.

Abhijeet: sorry maine dekha nahi… (stunned) Daya tum yahan?

Daya:- (shocked) Yehi toh mai tumse bhi pooch sakta hu?

Abhijeet:- Mai woh.. Mai mere ek dost se milne aaya tha. Aur tum?

Daya:- haan mai bhi. Yeh officer dost hai mera. Yeh ek case lead kar raha hai usi case ke silsile mei usko advice chahiye thi kuch.

Abhijeet's friend officer:- Arey sir aap Jayesh ke case ke alawa aur bhi kisi case ko lead kar rahe hain?

Daya's friend officer:- Nahi nahi. Doosra case nahi.. usi Jayesh case ke silsile mei Daya aaya tha.

Abhijeet looked at Daya with doubt.

Daya looked down.

Daya's friend officer :-Aur tum yahan?

Abhijeet's friend officer:- sir Abhijeet mera dost hai usey bhi usi case ke silsile mei…

Daya was shocked. Abhijeet looked away nervously.

ACP reached IB.

ACP (of IB):- arey sir aapko aane ki kya zaroorat thi? Aapke dono senior inspectors toh already uss case ke liye aaye hue hain!

Pradyuman:- (shocked) Kya? Daya aur abhijeet yahan?

ACP (of IB):- Haan chaliye mai leke chalta hu.

Pradyuman came in face to face with daya and abhijeet.

Pradyuman:- Tum dono yahan?

Abhijeet:- arey sir… aap yahan kaise?

Pradyuman:- Tum dono ko maine mana kiya tha na…. Kaha tha iss case se dur rehne. Fir bhi?

Daya's friend officer:- Nahi sir. Dur kyu? Daya ke badaulat yeh case ne ek new turn liya. Humare interrogation pe Jayesh ne zyaada kuch bola nahi. Par jab Daya ne handle kiya toh uske boss ke baare mei pata chale. Daya ke interrogation ke baad hi toh case ne naya mod liya. Aur hume pata chala ki yeh Jayesh nahi Jay hai.

Abhijeet and ACP pradyuman were shocked.

Abhijeet's officer friend: Aur sir abhijeet ne hi Jay ke case ke files aur baaki saare saboot diye hume abhi personally laake.

Acp pradyuman:- Tum dono… Maine ek baar kaha samajh nahi aaya tha tum dono ko. Kyu abhi bhi iss case mei tang ada rahe ho.

Just then DCP chitrole arrived there.

Abhijeet:- mar gaye.

Daya:- ise bhi isi waqt yahin aana tha.

DCP:- kyu chauk gaye? Tumhe kya laga sirf tum teeno ke hi dost ho sakte hain IB mei? Mere khabri nahi.

ACP:- sir woh maine hi daya aur abhijeet ko bulaya tha. Woh case mei madad karne. Saboot wagewra dene sab kuch…

dcp:- mujhe pata hai pradyuman! Meri shakal pe likha hai ki mai ullu hu? Maine sab suna tum teeno ki baat. Tum teeno mei se kisi ko bhi ekdusre ke aane ke baare mei pata nahi tha. Aur daya abhijeet! Mere orders ko todke tum dono ne firse iss case mei tang adaya.

Acp:- sir choriye na. ulta faida hi hua na. saare officers bhi keh rahe hain. Jayesh asal mei Jay hai woh psycho killer. Daya aur abhijeet ne case solve karne mei madad hi toh ki hai sir.

Dcp:- madad wadad kuch nahi. Seniors ke orders follow karne ki bhi rule hai. Agar aisa chalta raha toh aane waale officers toh bilkul kadar hi nahi karenge seniors ki. Daya abhijeet tum dono suspended. Jab tak ss case ke court mei final hearing nahi hoti tum log CID bureau mei nahi hoge. Mujhe aaj shaam tak apni badges aur gun bhi bhijwa dena meri desk pe. Warna off duty hone ke baad bhi gun aur badge leke unofficially iss case mei involve ho jaoge.

Acp:- sir par…

Dcp:- koi par war agar magar kuch nahi. Mera order hai bas final.

Daya:- sir aap samajh kyu nahi rahe hain…

Dcp:- final matlab final.

Abhijeet:- had hai…

Dcp:- aur. IB office mei ab "dost se milne" aane ke bhi zaroorat nahi. Iss case ke final hearing tak ghar pe araam karo dono.

Dcp went off.

ACP:- isliye dono se keh raha tha. Ab jao submit karo gun aur badge.

Abhijeet:- sir aap bhi?

Daya:- sir please…

Acp:- mai kuch nahi kar sakta ab.

 **A/N:- so what do you think? Jayesh is just a psycho killer with an imaginary boss? Or is he really after CID this time? What will be the court's judgement? And how will daya and abhijeet handle things after suspension? Send me what do you think about all this in your reviews!**

 **Love duo and crazy for abhirika** **:-** Abhirika end mei bhi rahega after case solve. All the best for exam. Thanks for the review. And haa daya se distance told you. Warna mai gussa ho jaungi and no update aage. Hehe just kidding. Haa haa tarika ko replace kiya ja sakta hai. :P abhijeet is like my bro like so uspe fida raho no issues he is awesomeee like me! Hehe but DAYA SE DISTANCE!

 **Mehul 410** **:-** haha wait for the next chapter :) Thanks for the review.

 **Priya** **:-** know what I always get confused! I have a classmate named priya and I asked her to read my story but apprently she didn't read till now. Anyways! You are my reviewer and friend for the review.

 **Rapunzel** **:-** check you Pm :) Thanks for the review **.**

 **Salmazhv** **:-** wait wait next chapter se pakka investigation start hoga. Thanks for the review.

 **Luv duo and purvi** **:-** daya ka gussa postponed till next chapter. Just wait! Wink wink! Thanks for the review.

 **Aditi:** **-** Thanks for the review.

 **Srija** **:-** Thanks for the review **.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:- Chapter Update for the new gadbad ghotaala! *wink wink***

 _New contest for reviewers *_ _ **drum rolls***_ _the best reviews will get the next chapter dedication. Hehe_

 _ **Most hilarious review**_ _:- agar mujhe aapka review padhke bahut hasi aayi toh. (eg. See_ _ **shilpam56**_ _ka reviews rofl)_

 _ **Longest review**_ _:- lets see who wins this hehe. (eg. See_ _ **love duo and crazy For abhirika**_ _reviews)_

 _ **Most helpful review**_ _:- PM me how the story should proceed. I will give you credits if I use your idea.(_ _ **Mehul410**_ _set me some request to add some scenes.)_

 _ **Best investigator reviewer**_ _:- the one guesses perfectly what is going to happen in the next chapter.(eg._ _ **Mehul410**_ _guessed some parts correctly)_

 _ **CHAPTER DEDICATED TO "Shilpam56" for the most hilarious review.**_

It was the morning of the court session. Everyone was present in the court. IB officers, Tanmay, CID officers of Mumbai, local police… Everyone! Yet it seemed incomplete. Neither ACP nor duo were to be seen anywhere.

The court proceedings began. All the evidences and proofs were submitted to the judge. His earlier case history was also submitted. The video footages and evidences showed that there was a similarity in the way he used to torture the ladies in the previous case of Jay the serial killer. The kidnapping techniques and everything was quite similar and the fact that he had escaped the mental asylum proved that his treatment was incomplete.

Finally the verdict was given that Jayesh urf Jay had to be sent back to the asylum with more strict security as he was insane.

It was 12pm, when duo received a call

Abhijeet: hello?

Acp:- hello abhijeet?

Abhijeet:- haan sir. Case ka decision kya tha? (fingers crossed)

Daya:- abhijeet phone speaker pe daalo na. case ka decision mujhe bhi toh jaan na hai.

Abhijeet:- haan ek minute sir mai speaker pe daal raha hu. Daya ko bhi sunna hai.

ACP:- case… decision… yeh tum log kaisi baat kar rahe ho? Yeh toh maine tum dono se poochne ke liye call kiya tha?

Daya:- sir.. par.. (confused) hum toh court mei nahi the hume kaise pata hoga?

ACP:- (shocked) court mei nahi the matlab?

Abhijeet:- sir aapke order the na?

Acp(surprised) maine kab kaha aisa?

Daya:- sir subah who DCP sir ka call aaya tha kareeb 9 baje. Hume bola gaya ki court mei nahi jaane ko. Aur fir kaha ki aapke orders the nahi jaane ke liye.

Abhijeet:- (surprised) haan sir. Aapke phone se message bhi aaya tha.

Daya:- itne mei dcp sir ne kaha ki case start hua hai isliye who bhi phone off kar rahe hain.

ACP:- uss dcp chitrole ne toh mujhe ek doosre hi case ke silsile mei Pune bhej diya tha. Jaldi jaldi mei tum logon se baat nahi ho paayi. Abhi laut raha hu… Ulta dcp ne mujhe bola tha ki abhijeet aur daya toh court mei honge hi isliye mujhe iss case pe jaana hoga.

Abhijeet:- par sir who message aapke phone se?

Acp:- ek minute ek minute abhijeet. Dcp ne subah mujhse phone maanga tha. Usne usi waqt tum logon ko message karke message delete kar diya hoga.

Daya:- kya? Dcp chitrole itna gir gaya?

Abhijeet:- yeh dcp chitrole ko hua kya hai?

Daya:- double cross.

ACP:- usko choro. ek kaam karo tum dono court pahucho mai bhi aata hu.

They reached the court. The case was already over. People were moving out. Abhijeet spotted Tanmay.

Abhijeet (worried) Tanmay.. tamay case ka … kya hua?

Tanmay:- (looking away) Mental asylum bheja ja raha hai usey.

Abhijeet:- kya? Aise kaise ho gaya? Saare proofs aur evidences ke baad bhi? Aise kaise mentally instable proof hua woh?

Tanmay:- mai kya keh sakta hu? Ismei toh tumhari zimmedari thi. Uss din toh bade bade wade kar rahe the. Mai tarika ko insaaf dilaunga. Nahi chutega who Jayesh. Who choro tum toh court mei case ki proceeding dekhne bhi nahi aaye.

Abhijeet:- tanmay. Please mujhe galat mat samjho. Who…

Tanmay:- mujhe tumhare koi jhoote wade ya excuses nahi sunne.

He moved out from there irritated.

Daya:- kya hua?

Abhijeet:- jis baat ka dar tha. (sighs) Asylum bhijwa rahe hain usey.

ACP:- par saare proofs dekhne ke baad kaise? Specially who interrogation room ke footages wagera?

Abhijeet:- pata nahi sir… yeh toh mai bhi soch raha hu.

Daya:- mai pata laga ke aata hu

He went to talk to his fried IB officer and returned back in a few minutes.

ACP:- kuch pata chala?

Daya:- sir who video footages mei jahan jayesh ne woh sab baatein ki thi waisa koi scene tha hi nahi. Kuch gadbad lag rahi hai. Mere dost ne bataya ki aaj subah DCP sir who footages leke gaye the fir direct unhone hi court mei bhijwaya.

Abhijeet:- (suspicious) kahin unhone beech mei kuch gadbad toh nahi kar di footages mei?

Daya:- kya pata yeh dcp chitrole ko hua kya hai? Hume case mei aane nahi deta video footages edit karwa deta hai.

Acp:- sahi keh rahe ho daya . kuch toh gadbad hai.

The police officers were taking Jayesh to the mental asylum, Jayesh stopped infront of abhijeet and daya

Jayesh (through gritted teeth):- CID ki ulti giti shuru

Daya (grabbing his collar):- kya bola tu haan firse bol.

Cops:- sir chhor dijiye isey. Aap toh jaante hain yeh pagal hai.

Abhijeet:- daya chor do. Bina saboot ke hum waise bhi kuch nahi kar sakte.

Jayesh kept laughing like a madman. The cops took him away and he looked back at duo and smirked.

Daya:- Yeh jayesh ka baccha! Mai janta tha yeh pagal nahi hai!

Abhijeet:- sab uss DCP chitrole ke wajah se. unse toh jaake baat karni hi padegi.

That evening abhijeet and daya went to the bureau. Dcp chitrole had also come.

ACP (angry) aapne aisa kyu kiya sir?

Dcp:- maine kya kiya?

Acp:- mujhe Pune bhej diya aur daya aur abhijeet ko aane nahi diya court mei?

Daya:- aur yahan tak ki acp sir ke phone se hume message bhi kar diya ki sir ka order hai?

Dcp (nervous) arey baap re yeh bhi pata chal gaya?

Abhijeet:- boliye sir chup kyu hain?

Dcp: mai.. mai nahi jaanta tum log kya bol rahe ho. (looking away)

Acp:- toh sir mere phone se daya aur abhijeet ko message kaise gaya? Jabki maine unhe aisa kuch nahi kaha tha. Aur subah maine sirf aapko phone diya tha. Toh kaise gaya unhe message?

Dcp:- mai tumhare har betuke sawwal ka jawaab dena zaroori nahi samajhta Pradyuman.

Daya:-aur Woh video footages kyu hataye proof se?

Dcp:- maine nahi hataya. Tum log toh mujhe hi katghare mei khada kar rahe ho. Jitni bhi gadbad hoti hai mai hi karta hu kya?

Abhijeet: (murmuring) saari nahi toh maximum hi sahi. Aur iss case ki baat kare toh ji haa saari!

Dcp:- kya keh rahe ho aise… zor se bolo!

Acp:- sir bolna toh aapko hai. Aapne video footages edit kar diye?

Dcp:- maine kuch nahi kiya!

Daya:- toh aap case ke pehle video footages leke kahan gaye the?

Dcp (murmuring) yeh bhagwaa pradyuman kuch toh chora hota. Sab pata laga ke baitha hai yeh.

Dcp:- haan. Haa leke gaya tha dekhne ke sab sahi salamat hai ya tum doo ne usmei kuch gadbad toh nahi ki hai.

Daya:- arey!?

Dcp:- waise jo hua acha hua. Tum log jaante nahi who video show hota toh aur bawaal ho jata.

ACP:- acha? Aisa kya bawaal ho jata! Zara mai bhi toh sunu?

Dcp:- Dekho tum ek senior se aise baat nahi kar sakte.

Abhijeet:- sorry sir par humare khayal se koi bawaal nahi hota aur usey saza milti na ki mental asylum.

Dcp:- uss video mei tum dono ne kaise interrogate kiya hai uske upar hai. Who court mei dikhate toh acha lagta kya?

Abhijeet:- hume aisa waisa toh kuch kiya nahi. Ulta who jis tarah se hum se baat kar raha tha. Uss se sabit ho jata ki who pagal nahi hai.

Dcp:- (nervous)p…pa.. par who interrogation ke baad hi who behosh ho gaya tha aur who zeher waali baat jo usey inject ki gayi thi.

Daya:- par sir jaisa ki aap jante hain. Video cam ki battery dead hone ke wajah se who part toh record hua hi nahi tha? Aur humne toh kuch kiya nahi. Toh fir dar kis baat ka?

Dcp: ab…b…n..nahi…nahi leki bureau ke ander ke cctv mei toh record hua hoga na. mera matlab hai interrogation room ke bahar ke cctv camera mei.

Acp:- (suspiciously) par uska cctv footage manga kisne tha?

Dcp:- Tu… tum dono samajh nahi rahe. Who footage bureau mei dikhate toh cid ki badnaami hoti.

Daya:- who kaise?

DCP:- tumhare har sawaal ka jawaab dena zaroori nahi hai.

Salunkhe:- yeh aadmi kaisi behki behki baat kar raha hai. Chal kya raha hai iske dimaag mei!

Dcp:- zyaada behas mat karo. Yeh lo apne apne gun aur badges jaisa ki maine kaha tha case khatam hone ke baad… yeh lo lauta raha hu. Par iska matlab yeh nahi ki firse uss Jayesh ke peeche asylum mei jaake pad jao.

Abhijeet:- par sir…

Dcp:- par war kuch nahi. Zindagi bhar ek hi case ke peeche rehna hai kya? Baaki ke case solve karo muje kaam hai mai jaa raha hu.

He hurriedly moved out.

Salunkhe:- boss tumhe kuch gadbad nahi laga yeh DCP ka behavior?

Acp:- abhijeet daya ko jayesh ke case se hatana, yaha tak ki suspend kar dena, footages hatwana. Kuch toh gadbad hai.

Salunkhe: aur tum abhijeet aur daya ka saath nahi de ke uss dcp ka saath de rahe the itne din?

Acp:- Salunkhe. Arey iss case mei dono emotionally involve ho rahe the. Mai who nahi chahta tha. Tune dekha na jis tarah who daya ko uksa raha tha aur abhijeet ko tarika ke bare mei keh raha tha. Who chahta tha ki yeh josh mei aake kuch kar de aur cid ka naam kharab ho. Isliye jab DCP ne inhe suspend bhi kiya toh maine zyaada kuch kaha nahi. Mai nahi chahta tha ki ek case ke wajah se cid ki badnaami ho ya daya aur abhijeet ko permanently cid se nikaal de.

Salunkhe:- itna toh bharosa rakhna tha na apne officers pe. Itne saalon se jaante ho unko.

Acp:- itne saalon se jaanta hu tabhi toh. Aur bharosa abhijeet daya pe hai par uss jayesh aur iss dcp pe nahi.

Salunkhe:- aajke behavior ke baad toh bharosa karna bhi nahi hai chitrole pe.

Acp:- hmm. Itne din se mai chah raha tha ki abhijeet daya iss case se emotionally involve na ho par yahan dcp toh alag hi involved hai iss case se. kuch toh baat hai jo who humse chupa raha hai. Pata lagana padega.

 **A/N:- twist pe twist hehe. Ab toh aage story ka kya hone waala hai mujhe khudko bhi nahi pata lol. Milte hain next week.**

 **Humdard duo** **:-** hehe told you na end and beginning soch ke rakha hai. Beech ka har week jo idea aata hai uspe likhte chale jaate hain. Thanks for the review

 **Priti:-** hi! Here is the update. Ik pehle waale chaps were just intro na. ab toh story shuru hui hai main! Thanks for the review

 **Luv duo ad purvi** **:-** Thanks for the review

 **Salmazhv:-** Thanks for the review

 **Rapunzel 313** **:-** Thanks for the review.

 **Aditi:** **-** okay request accepted. Abhirika scenes comig up in next chap. Zyaada kuch nahi thoda rahega. Coz abhi main investigation. Story end mei zyaada abhirika add karne ka I'll try. Thanks for the review

 **Priya:** **-** Thanks for the review

 **Aftaab** **:-** haha har week try kar rahi hu. Exams and tuitions schedule dekhoge mera toh sochoge weekly bhi ek update kaise aati hai. Lol Thanks for the review

 **Mr. bindaas** **:-** nice name hehe. Thanks for the review. Abhirika I'll write in some chapters but if you want more of emotional kind of scenes or close scenes that will be in story end.

 **Luv duo ad crazy for abhirika** **:-** haha din bhar investigation novels padhte the bachpan mei. Investigation is my lifeeee. I love writing and reading investigative and cid investigative show hai but ff pe investigative milti nahi zyaada and milti hai bhi ache ache authors kit oh lambe stories hone ke wajah se padhne ka time nahi milta. So ik bht acha toh nahi likhti mai but I like to write so well. Hehe Thanks for the review

 **Priyaa.s** **:-** Thanks for the review wait khatam hua na. ab next update next week :) Thanks for the review

 **Guest:** **-** sorry aajkal zyaada dekh nahi paati cid. Par jitna I think 9-10 everyday on SonyPal and 10-11pm Friday to Sunday on sonytv. But that was before kapil Sharma show began so… pata nahi. Thanks for the review

 **Mehul410** **:-** request accepted. Aapna jaisa bola I'll try to add in my story. Thanks for the review


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:-**_ _hellooo buddies. Thanks for all you love and reviews. But last chapter se kam review aaye is baar not fair :'(_

 _ **CONTEST RESULTS!**_

 _ **LONGEST REVIEW:-**_ _PRITI :)_

 _ **MOST HELPFUL REVIEW:-**_ _Mehul410 and Priti sent me PMs lekin kisine exact kuch bataya nahi aajke update ke liye . but nevertheless, they promised ki help karenge. Thanks!_

 _ **MOST HILARIOUS REVIEW:-**_ _SALMAZHV. Seriously rofl!_

 _ **BEST INVESTIGATOR REVIEW:-**_ _Once again…. Mehul 410_

 _Lets see iss chapter mei kaun kya title jeet ta hai. One more important announcement._ _ **next chapter will be published as soon as I hit 15+ review on this chapter :)**_ _so agar next weekend ke pehle_ _ **15**_ _ **reviews**_ _hue_ _ **"iss chapter"**_ _ke liye toh pehle update warna as usual next week Sunday ko! Now for the update-_

The rest of the day they were involved in solving two other cases which were reported one after the other. So they didn't have the time to think about DCP and his strange behavior. Finally they were at peace when they solved the cases by 2pm in the afternoon . That's when the discussion about dcp and his behavior started again.

Daya:- yeh dcp chitrole aaj kuch nervous sa nahi lag raha tha?

Abhijeet:- haan. Pehle bhi usne hume pareshaan karne ka ek bhi mauka nahi chora hai par itna nervous nahi dekha kabhi isse pehle.

Abhijeet:- freddy vivek ek kaam karo, unke ghar ke bahar se unpe nazar rakho. Agar kuch gadbad lage hume call karna zara.

Freddy:- ok sir.

Daya:- par ab uss jayesh ka kya kare? Court orders pe toh asylum chala gaya woh. Ab firse case re-open kaise karwaye?

Abhijeet:- woh pagal nahi hai yaar. cid mei itne saal se hai ek instinct ek gut feeling bhi kuch hoti hai.

Acp:- (joining in) mai samajh raha hu abhijeet. Par court mei instinct ya gut feeling nahi saboot kaam mei aate hain.

Daya:- ek kaam kar sakte hain. Agar kisi tarah DCP sir ke ghar pe chaanbin kar sake toh… agar woh original footage mili toh kaam ban sakta hai!

Acp:- par kya pata usne woh footage ka original copy ghar pe rakha bhi hoga ya nahi?

Abhijeet:- hmm iss aadmi ka koi bharosa nahi hai. Ho sakta hai original ka naam-o-nishaan nahi ho? Delete hi kar diya ho original.

Acp:- par sochne waali baat hai ki DCP aisa kar kyu raha hai akhir? Kuch toh wajah hogi?

Abhijeet:- kya wajah sir. Bas cid Mumbai ko pareshaan karne ka tareeka chahiye.

Acp:- nahi abhijeet isbaar kuch aur hi maamla lag raha hai.

Just then the bureau's phone rang.

Daya:- hello CID bureau… haan… mai inspector daya bol raha hu.. (shocked) Kya? Kab? Hum.. hum log aate hain wahan.

ACP:- kya hua daya? Pareshaan lag rahe ho?

Daya:- Sir, jayesh bhaag gaya.

Acp:- (shocked) kya? Kaise?

Daya:- pata nahi sir. Mental asylum se hi call tha. Mai wahan jaake pata lagake aapko inform karta hu.

Acp:- hum sab bhi aate hain tumhare saath.

Daya:- haa thik hai chaliye aap sab bhi.

They reached the asylum when abhijeet got a call.

Abhijeet:- haan kya hua? Kyu? Achanak? A..acha mai dekhta hu. mai aata hu.

ACP:- kaun tha?

Abhijeet:- sir hospital se call tha Tarika pe attack hua sir.

ACP:- kya hua sab thik toh hai?

Abhijeet: (TENSED)-sir.. pata nahi. Tarika pe kisine attack kiya bas itna hi pata chala. Woh hospital mei ek khabri hai usne call karke bataya.

Acp:- (understanding) acha ek kaam karo tum tarika ke hospital jao. Hum yahan par sambhal lenge.

Salunkhe:- mai bhi chalta hu tumhare saath.

Abhijeet: haa yeh acha rahega.

Daya: call karke batana situation.

Abhijeet nodded and rushed off with salunkhe.

 **AT THE HOSPITAL**

Abhijeet:- kya hua ? tarika kahan hai? Thik hai woh?

Wardboy (abhijeet's khabri):- sir doctors gaye hai ander. Pata nahi.

Abhijeet:- kisne attack kiya kuch pata hai?

Wardboy:- nahi sir. Bach ke nikal gaya nahi pakad paaye hum usey.

Abhijeet:- (annoyed) security guards nahi hai? Kaise bach gaya?

Wardboy:- sir security guard ko zakhmi karke bhaag nikla.

Salunkhe:- Abhijeet. mai doctor se milke aata hu.

Abhijeet:- haan sir. Please.

Meanwhile he found Tanmay waiting outside the room where tarika was.

Abhijeet:- arey Tanmay acha hua tum mil gaye. Tarika kaisi hai? Kya hua achanak? Aur woh toh ghar pe thi fir hospital?

Tanmay:- (annoyed) tumhe yahan kisne bulaya?

Abhijeet:- Tanmay tum abhi bhi naraaz ho mujhse? Yaar mai kya karta? Case ka judge mai thodi na tha. Beech mei uss dcp ne tag ada di. Proofs toh ache khaase the.

Tanmay:- Abhijeet mai bahi tumse behas karne ke mood mei nahi hu. Mujhe apni behen ki chinta hai pareshaan mat karo aur.

Abhijeet:- please batao na Tanmay. Hua kya usey?

Tanmay:- (low tone) kal raat tabiyat zyaada kharab ho gayi thi isliye admit karna pada.

Abhijeet:- kya? kal raat se admit hai? Pehle kyu nahi bataya yaar?

Tanmay (taunting) Tarika ne mana kiya tha. Ki case ki tension hai toh tumhe aur pareshaan na karu. Khair pareshaan na karke bhi case ke verdict pe khaas fark nahi pada.

Salunkhe came out with the doctor.

Abhijeet:- sir kuch pata chala?

Salunkhe:- kisine tarika pe attack karne ki koshish ki. Usey hath pe thodi si chot aayi hai bas. Doctors ne check kiya bas physical wound hai. Uss baat ke liye pareshaan nahi hona hai.

Abhijeet:- par sir… Tarika pe kisine attack kiya. Iss baat pe toh tension hogi hi.

Salunkhe:- haa mai toh doctor se hi baat karte karte nikal aaya. Chalo Tarika se mil sakte hain abhi. Nurse ne bhi dressing kar di hogi abhi tak toh.

They went in her room. Tarika was sitting on the bed restless. There was a blood stained bandage on her right hand.

Tanmay:- kya hua? Yeh khoon.

Tarika:- haan woh haath-aa-paai ke waqt lag gaya.

Abhijeet:- Tarika yeh sab achanak… tumne dekha kisne kiya yeh sab..?

Tanmay:- (irritated) abhijeet please. Abhi pooch taach karni hai? Tum CID waale bhi na.

Abhijeet:- Tanmay! Mai samajh raha hu par jitni jaldi hum usey pakad payenge Tarika ke liye bhi acha hoga na… please samjho.

Tanmay:- nahi abhijeet. Ek toh tum uss Jayesh ko saza dilwa nahi paaye. Abhi atleast meri behen ki tabiyat aur mat kharab karo. Please! Aise hi takleef mei hai aur mat pareshaan karo usey.

Abhijeet:- Tanmay mai tum dono ka koi dushman hu kya? Samjho meri baat.

Tanmay:- mujhe kuch samajhna nahi hai. Tum jao mujhe meri behen ke saath akela chhor do.

Abhijeet hung his head down and was going out just when Tarika held his hand.

Tarika:- abhijeet…

She looked impatient. She wanted to say something.

Abhijeet:- (holding her had gently) haan… kya..? kya hua bolo.

Tarika: Jayesh…

Abhijeet (shocked):- kya Jayesh matlab?

Tarika:- wohi tha. Usine attack kiya.

Tanmay:- kaisi baat kar rahi ho tarika! Woh toh asylum mei….

Abhijeet:- nahi woh… woh wahan se bhaag gaya.

Tanmay:- waah. Yehi hona baaki reh gaya tha haan! Ab meri behen hospital mei bhi safe nahi hai. And all the credit goes to you…

Abhijeet:- (irritated) tanmay please …

Tarika:- abhijeet…

Abhijeet:- kya?

She pointed to the table next to her. A note was pressed under the fruit tray. Abhijeet unfolded the note. It read

"Yeh toh bas trailer tha. Aage aage dekho Cid ko baraad hote hue."

Abhijeet:- (angry as hell) yeh jayesh ko toh mai chorunga nahi.

Tanmay:- kya kar loge? Usko saza toh dilwa nahi sakte. Bichara (taunting) psycho killer hai.

Abhijeet:- bas karo Tanmay. Ek limit hoti hai. Maine koshish ki toh thi.

Tanmay:- haan haan. Tum koshish karo aur suffer kare meri behen? Aaj jail mei hota toh itni problem nahi hoti. Ek toh asylum aur waha se bhi bhaag nikla. Kal ko meri behen ko kuch ho gaya toh uski zimmedari kaun lega tum?

Abhijeet:- (angry) thik hai. Ab mai tabhi wapas tumse milne aaunga jab jayesh ka full and final faisla ho jayega. Jab tak usey uski saza nahi dilwa deta, nahi aaunga wapas.

He stormed oout of the room.

Tarika:- (tensed) abhijeet suno abhi… bhaiya kya kiya aapne? Itne gusse mei gaya hai… pata nahi kya kar baithega.

 **AT ASYLUM**

Daya , sachin and ACP were already there at the asylum.

Acp:- kisne call kiya tha?

Receptionist: - sir maine.

Acp:- yeh kya chakkar hai? Bhaaga kaise Jayesh? Aap logon ko pata haina woh kitna khatarnaak hai! Itne careless kaise ho sakte hain aap sab.

Daya was with the constables.

Constable1:- sir hum uspe nazar rakhe hi hue the. Woh washroom gaya fir wahan se nikalne mei der lag raha tha toh maine knock kiya toh koi awaaz hi nahi. Darwaza ander se khula hua tha. Mai ander gaya toh koi nahi tha ander. Fir mere sir ke peeche kisi bhaari cheez se maara usne aur fir uske baad mujhe kuch yaad nahi.

Daya:- uff. Kitne irresponsible ho tum log!

Constable2:- sir fir mai bhi ander gaya kamre mei jab bahut der tak inn dono ki koi awaaz nahi aayi par mere saath bhi usne wahi…

Daya: (angry)- police mei ho tumlog. Yehi training hai? Ab bahar nikalke woh jo karega uski zimmedaari kau lega bolo?!

Acp:- daya shaant ho jao. Chilla ke faida nahi hai.

Daya:- sir dekh rahe hain aap inki laparwaahi.

Acp:- kitne baaje kea as paas hua yeh sab?

Constables: 1:10- 1:15 ke aas paas.

Acp:- 1 ghante pehle? Aur aap log abhi inform kar rahe hain hume?

Receptionist:- sir hume pata hi nahi chala. Usne ek constable ko bed pe lita ke uske upar chadar udha diya tha. Hume laga so raha hoga. Kyunki humne usey nind ki dawai bhi di thi.

Daya:- nind ki dawai? Uske baad bhi woh planning kar ke bhaag gaya?! Ajeeb hai.

Acp:- aap logon ko abhi kaise pata chala?

Sweeper:- sir mai abhi bathroom saaf karne gaya toh dekha woh police sahab ander behosh pade the tab hume pata chala.

Sachin joined them.

Daya:- haa sachin kya pata chala?

Sachin:- koi bhi saboot nahi hai sir. 1 se leke 2 baje tak power failure. Poora cctv system crash hua tha. Koi footages nahi mila koi bhi camera ka.

Daya:- shit!

Acp:- aap log yahan pe cctv records bhi manage nahi kar sakte. Ek criminal bhaag nikla yahan se.?!

Daya:- kisine toh dekha hoga? Aise kaise bhaag gaya woh!

But no staff had noticed anything. They talked to the gatekeeper but eve he hadn't noticed anything.

Daya:- so rahe the kya duty pe? Ek patient bhaag gaya kaise pata nahi chala!

Sachin:- sir iske register pe bhi kuch gadbad lag nahi rahi.

ACP:- gate dekhke bhi koi forced exit ka nishaan nahi hai. Agar woh fand ke jaane ki koshish karta koi na koi toh dekhta. Par aise bhi kisine bataya nahi,

Sachin:- Par ab pata kaise lagayenge ki kahan gaya hoga woh?

Daya (challengig tone) dhoondh ke toh nikalunga hi mai usey. Chahe woh akaash mei chup ke baitha ho ya paatal mei. Aur iss baar uski gardan aa gayi na mere haathon fir koi court wourt kuch nahi. Mai hi faisla karunga uska toh.

Acp:- daya aise gusse mei kuch bhi nahi bolte…

But daya moved out of the asylum towards their jeep. Sachin was driving while daya called abhijeet.

Abhijeet:- kya hua hai ? kaise bhaaga woh kuch pata chala?!

Daya:- nahi kisine kuch dekha nahi. Cctv cameras power failure ke wajah se off the. Koi suraag nahi. Tarika kaisi hai?

Abhijeet:- jayesh ne uski jaan lene ki koshish ki.

Daya:- kya?! Uski itni himmat!

Abhijeet:- hmm. Aur tanmay mujhpe gussa nikal raha hai.

Daya:- iss jayesh ke bacche ki toh mai… kuch pata chala kaisi aaya kaise gaya koi bhi suraag?

Abhijeet:- same case. Power failure. Koi cctv footage nahi. Kisiko kuch pata nahi. Jab tarika cheekhi tab wardboys aur nurses aaye par tab tak woh bhaag nikla tha. Gatekeeper ko bhi zakhmi karke bhaag gaya.

Daya:- wahan ke bhi cctv mei koi clue nahi. Yeh toh badi ajeeb baat hai.

Abhijeet:- ek note chora hai humare liye… cid ko challenge kar raha hai yeh jayesh.

Daya:- bureau aao tum. Hum bhi pahuch rahe hain. Usey dhoondh ke nikalenge. Chinta mat karo.

Abhijeet:- dhoondh ke toh nikalna hi hai. Tanmay ko kehke aaya hu jab tak uska faisla nahi kar deta mai full and final. Tarika se nahi milunga.

Daya:- abhijeet par..?

Abhijeet:- pahucho mai aa raha hu.

He ended the call

 **a/n:- So what do you all think? Jayesh escaped. Tarika got attacked. Tanmay ke taunts.. Duo toh dono bade gusse mei bhadke hue hain. Aur koi clues nahi. Kya duo Jayesh ko pakad payenge? Jayesh cid ko kis had tak destroy karne mei kamyaab hoga? Agar Jayesh pakda gaya toh kya? Kya firse asylum bheja jayega usko ya saza milegi usko? How will duo prove that he is not a psycho killer but he is deliberately doing all this? Aur duo apne gusse ko control kar payenge? Ya kahin uska yeh gussa unko le na doobe.**

 **Stay tuned to find the answers. Lemme know what you guys think is going to happen next.**

 **Aditi:-** request accepted. Aage ke chapters mei honge scenes don't worry. Thanks for the review.

 **Srija:-** Thanks for the review.

 **Priya shukla:-** hehe hanji ji aapko kya wait aapko school mei story pata chal hi jaati hai. Wait toh hume aapke review ka rehta hai. And miss formality school mei toh aap aap nikalta nahi yaha review mei badi aap aap. Normal baat kar lo ! :P anyways Thanks for the review. Luv you take care.

 **Rapunzel 313:-** Thanks for the review.

 **Luv duo and purvi:-** Thanks for the review.

 **Kingaftaab:-** haha I know that feeling exams yaar. I love education without examination lol. Thanks for the review.

 **Mr. bindas:-** sorry this is a investigative fanfic and I am not comfortable with writing bold scenes. You might get some abhirika scnes towards the end and in between of the story but none of them is going to be a bold scene not even romance and all. Sorry. And yup jitna ik cid Bengali bhi aati hai sony aath channel pe. But its not like cid hindi ka Bengali dubbing. The actors ad cases are totally different. Pehle toh 10pm tha idk the curret timing. Thanks for the review.

 **Salmazhv:-** hehe. Bas aage aage dekho hota hai kya *wink wink*. Thanks for the review.

 **love duo and crazy for abhirika-** Hanji bilkul kya pata kal ko undercover officer hi niklu mai *wink* who knows? :P Thanks for the review.

 **Priti:-** thanks ji. Aapne thodi zyaada hi tareef kar di. Itni bhi achi writer nahi hu. Bas thoda dimaag laga ke cid ke liye story likh daalti hu. Mai toh chahti hu mere stories pe cid ke epi bane par itni achi kismet kaha. Anyways. Itni buri kismet bhi nahi hai. Kya pata kabhi offer aajye Fireworks production ya Bp singh se :P Thanks for the review.

 **Hamdard duo:-** hehe next chapter ka wait karo bas. *winky winky* Thanks for the review.

 **Mehul 410:-** aap na mehul poori plan hi leak kar doge meri story ke. Seriously too good guessing. Lets see aage kya hota hai. Thanks for the review.

Thanks for the review. God bless you all. Take care!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:-** _a big thanks for sending 15 reviews in one day. You all know how much a review is encouraging for an author. Thanks a lot…. Big big big thanks. And thanks kehne ke liye yeh raha aap sabka_ _ **mysterious update.**_ _Also one request…_

 _Please read these two awesome stories and review_

 _Shilpam56's_ _ **Truth wins in the end no matter what**_

 _Luv duo nd crazy for abhirika's_ _ **Dosti ya bhai**_

 _These two are really nice stories. Shilpam's is an investigative one and the second one is an emotional duo OS._

 **Check out these 4 reviews specially the funniest ones..**

 **FIRST REVIEW** **:-** Mehul410

 **LONGEST REVIEW** **-** luv duo nd crazy for abhirika

 **FUNNIEST REVIEW** **-** Shilpam56 , Ur hater.

 _Thanks a bunch. Here is your update :)_

CID team was back to bureau without any clues. The local police of every area were asked to strictly check all the vehicles passing through check points. The railway station, airports, bus stops, auto-rickshaw stands all were supplied with Jayesh's pic. His pic was being displayed in news channels and information about him was being broadcasted in radio channels.

ACP:- sab apne apne khabri network activate karo. Aur haa jaise hi koi information mile, Mujhe batana. Yeh case bahut sensitive hai apne se koi decision nahi lega. Agar zaroorat pade toh raat 3 baje bhi call karo mujhe par mujhe information chahiye. Koi apne man se kuch nahi karega jo hoga mere order pe hoga. Is it clear?

All (except daya and abhijeet):- Yes sir!

ACP:- daya abhijeet! Maine kuch poocha. Is it clear?

Duo:- hmm. Ye.. yes sir…

And of course their informer network was activated. They had their spies in almost every field. From small shopkeepers, to auto drivers, ward boys in hospitals, mechanics in garages, barbers in salon and even some criminals who decided to stay in criminal background but help cid by giving information about drug deals, arm deals and other criminal activities and planning. And among all of them Abhijeet and Daya had the largest and the best network of spies. ACP too had a network of best informers but even his circle wasn't big as abhijeet's and daya's combined spy network.

But now ofcourse they couldn't do anything else rather than wait for some hint or information about Jayesh.

" **He"** sat down on the sofa with the newspaper. He went through the pages quickly as if it wasn't the news in which he was interested. Finally he found a white envelope in the sports page. He opened the envelope. There was a bundle of cash and a piece of paper with something scribbled on it. He kept the money in the locker grabbed his coat and a hat and went outside and drove off in his car. He stopped infront of a small tea stall with a phone booth attached to it. He went in and waited looking at his wrist watch. It was 3 minutes to eleven. He was still inside waiting.

A passerby came by. He needed to call as well.

passerby:- arey bhai call karna hai toh karo aise khade kya ho chup chaap.

He remained silent.

passerby:- arey mujhe bhi call karna hai jaldi niklo na. ya toh pehle mujhe call kar lene do.

He was still silent. He didn't want to reply back.

passerby:- dekh ke toh ache khase ghar ke lagte ho. Mobile hoga hi jeb mei kyu yahan ki line badha rahe ho. Mujhe urgent call karna hai call karne do please.

He lost his patience now. The passerby was getting on his nerves. The passerby went inside and tried to get him out of the phone booth. There was a kind of a tussle due to which the "his" hat fell down revealing "his" face.

he:- chup chaap khada reh warna… he moved his coat a bit revealing a gun tucked in his pant pocket.

The passerby became quiet and moved out

He saw his watch again. It was 11:02am. He hurriedly dialed a number. Someone (man) picked up the phone.

 _Man:- 2 min late.._

 _He:- (sarcastically) haa maagi bana raha tha isliye 2 min late ho gaya. (angry) call kyu karne ko kaha?_

 _Man:- kyu aise hi baat karne ko call nahi kar sakta kya? Waise bhi din bhar apne under logon ko command dete dete tang aa gaya hu. Kabhi apne level ke logon se bhi baat kar leni chahiye. Abhi bore ho raha tha toh socha tumse baat kar lu.. hahahahahaha_

 _He:- (even more angry) pagal ho kya tum?! Pata haina kitna risky kaam hai. Tum aise chit chat karne bulate ho mujhe?_

 _Man:- ohooo sahab gusse mei lag rahe hai. Paise aadhe the isliye kya?_

 _He:- jab maine tumhara kaam kar diya toh paise aadhe kyu the?!_

 _man:- kaam aadha karoge toh paise poore kyu dunga! shero ko pinjre mei rakhne ko kaha tha. Do din rakhke firse khol diya! Ullo bana rahe ho mujhe.?_

 _He (through gritted teeth):- Dekho bina wajah sher ko pinjre mei band nahi rakh sakta mai. Mai jita kar sakta tha utna kiya maine._

 _Man:- Khair meri baat na maan ne ka anjaam toh jaante hi ho (smirk)_

 _He:- dekho tum mujhe dhamki nahi de sakte. Mai agar tumhari baat maan raha hu. Toh kal ko tumhe CID ke hawaale bhi kar sakta hu samjhe! Waise bhi tum jitna mujhe dete ho usey zyaada CID ne inaam rakha hai tumpe_

 _Man:- na na tum aisa kuch nahi karoge._

 _He:- mai kar sakta hu aisa!_

 _Man:- tum nahi karoge iski 3 wajah hai._

 _Ek tumhe bhi cid se utni problem hai jitni mujhe hai_

 _Doosra mai pakda gaya toh tumhare bare mei bhi sab kuch ugal dunga_

 _Aur… hahahahahahaha khair. Kal 10 baje milna hai tumse. Address mil jayega tumhe._

 _And the man ended the call._

 _He:- hello hel…_

He banged the receiver and came out of the booth and drove off in his car.

The passerby who was waiting outside went in the booth and dialed a number.

Passerby:- hello sir… ek khabar hai. Milna hai abhi….

 **SOOOOO how was the mystery update muahahahah *evil smile* Who was the "he" and whom did he call. Kis baat ke paise diye ja rahe hain. Aur who "passerby" ab yeh kise call kar raha hai. Guess karo guess karo sab…**

 **Mehul410:-** Hahaha. Aage aage dekho bas dost. Bade twist baaki hai. Thanks for the review

 **Kriti:-** aww silent reader. I don't like readers read kare but review na kare. But koi nahi aapne finally review kiya toh. I can understand exam pressure and all. Jab time mile please review coz I wait for them soo much. Thanks for the review lots of love :)

 **Aditi:-** Yup you are right. Tanmay apni jagah sahi hai. He is worried for his sis. Uska gussa bhi jayaz hai. But duo bhi kya kare. Sab situations ki galti hai. Haha or in this case " **meri galti hai"** hehehahahahhuhuh coz I am the evil one writing this story here. Thanks for the review

 **Priya shukla:-** mai paneer nahi hu na hi bread hu itna butter mat maaro. And review nahi aaya na toh coaching classes mei dekh lena. Muahahaha. Kar diya karo na please please yaar ek reviews ke sahare hi toh bichara author exam hone ke bawajood likhta hai please pleaseeeee. Haha luv you too sis ;) yeh raha update aapka. Thanks for the review

 **Luv duo nd crazy for abhirika:-** haha sab bichare mei **virtual bhai "abhijeet"** ke peeche pade ho. Kyu yeh zulm meri bhai pe kyu kyu? Mai poochti hu kyuuuu? Hehe zyaada drama ho gaya na coz story toh mai hi likh rahi hu indirectly abhijeet ko daat bhi maie hi khilwai hehe. But uske POV se bhi toh socho. Thodi si chot hai woh thik ho jayegi but jisne kiya hai uska pakda jana zyaada zaroori hai taaki aage firse attack nahi ho. Aur rahi baat tanmay ki toh woh bhi apni jagah sahi hai afterall apni behen ke liye koi bhi care karega. Chalo lets see aage kya hota hai coz as usual I am updating spontaneously jo mere dimaag mei aa raha hai. So Idk as well aage kya hoga… **and haa hanji sahi guess hai ekdum mai undercover cop hu na aur yeh toh ape hi mission ke bare mei likh rahi hu… aap bhi na kuch bhi. Haha love you "sis"** Thanks for the review.

 **Duo's fan** :- Thanks for the review.

 **rapunzel313:-** Thanks for the review.,

 **sakshi:-** Thanks for the review. Haha yeh raha na update :)

 **shritijha:-** Thanks for the review.

 **Reya:-** Thanks for the review.

 **Ur hater:-** Hiii gald to meet you jii. Kya awesome style hai likhwaane ka update. Sab please update bolte hain aap challenge deke bol rahe ho. Meaning toh same hi haina aapko bhi aage ka jaan na hai story. Hehehehehe. Ek movie dialogue ko apne style mei bolna chahungi. Bachpan se sab kehte the ki I write awesome investigative aap jaise hater ko bhi humari story ke aage ka jaan ne ki itni iccha hai jaan ke khushi hui :D Thanks for the review.

 **a.s anjana:-** haha kaise miss kar diya. kal pehli baar padha kya? Areyy tab toh 6 review karne the har chapter keeee. Yeh kya kanjooossiii h ek review ka.. hehehe but still Thanks for the review. Lots of love :)

 **Shilpam56:-** finally aapka precious review bharata shree. But again ROFL made me laugh so bad. Hehehe Thanks for the review. Dhyaan rakhiyo and apna update jaldiiii se karna.

 **Salmazhv:-** hehe issbaar dcp ka new drama dekhne ko milega just keep watching the fun. Wink wink Thanks for the review.

 **Priti:-** haha all the credit to today's update to you. Aap hi ho humare 15th reviewer. And as I said 15 hua toh I will update :D but ofcourse baaki sabka contribution hai warna 15 reviews nahi hote. Thanks for the review.


End file.
